1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, particularly to one provided with a simple massage device positioned in a seat, backrest, thigh rest or armrest, having an additional function of massaging to the original function of sitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional chairs can be classified into three categories described below.                (1) A first kind of chairs shown in FIG. 1, is a simple chair 1 with a backrest and a seat made of slender bamboo, rattan or soft material, ordinarily used for dining or studying.        (2) A second kind of chairs shown in FIG. 2 is a chair 2 as a sofa made of springs and foam covered with leather for comfortable sitting, and subsequently costing higher.        (3) A third kind of chairs shown in FIG. 3, is a chair 3 like a sofa often seen in guest rooms or waiting rooms in high-class living houses and large hotels, possibly provided with a complicated massage device with a motor for both sitting and massaging, costing very high.        